


Written in the Stars

by earth_bent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kinda, Roman Myths, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_bent/pseuds/earth_bent
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmates name is written like a tattoo on your bodyAnnabeth tries to convince herself that she doesn't need her soulmate, the fates say otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was whole. She was complete. She was a person who was TOTALLY fine without someone else in her life that the fates had decided she needed. Annabeth didn’t need  _ anyone  _ thank you very much. 

 

That’s what she told everyone at least. The truth came out when she was alone though. With no projects or friends to distract her as she lay awake in her cabin, she couldn’t help but trace the edges of her soulmate tattoo. 

 

“ _ What was the big deal of these marks anyways?”  _ Annabeth often wondered. She had tried and failed a hundred times to reason with herself, trying to convince herself there was  _ absolutely  _  no way that the fates could know who was the perfect match for her. There was no way that anyone but Annabeth could know that. Yet every time she tried, she could practically hear the fates laughing at her. 

 

Annabeth believed in the mark more than anything, but she’d never admit that.

 

Over the years she’d grown to love the tattoo that decorated the inside of her right wrist. It was a purple so deep that it was almost black and the handwriting was elegant and loopy on the pale skin of Annabeth’s arm. 

 

_ Reyna.  _

 

She must’ve read it  million times over the years, she probably thought about it a hundred times a day, but that didn’t stop the sight of it from making her heart race. It didn’t stop the blush from creeping across her cheeks as she thought about who her soulmate might be. 

 

_ Was she tall? _

_ Did she live near here? _

_ What music does she like? _

_ Is she a demigod? _

_ What does she look like?  _

_ What did she do in her free time? _

 

_...Was Annabeth her soulmate too? _ __   
  


Annabeth closed her eyes as she thought the last question. It was uncommon, but not impossible that someone may have soulmate mark that didn’t match that of the other person, but she chose not to dwell on the possibility. 

 

Cabin six was quiet despite the loud thoughts going on in her mind. It was probably past midnight by now, but she was too lazy to check. The moonlight streamed in through the window and gave the room just enough light to illuminate her bunk and allow her to stare endlessly at the tattoo that made her heart race. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of all negative thoughts

 

No. Reyna  _ was  _ her soulmate and Annabeth was hers. She had to believe this, she  _ needed  _ this to be true. Otherwise she would have nothing to anchor her, this mark was the  _ one  _ thing that was constant in Annabeth’s life and she couldn’t afford not to believe in it, even if she hid that belief from those around her. 

 

Afterall, there were bigger things to worry about than her love life. 

 

Percy was still missing.

 

Annabeth took a deep breath and brought her arm to lay across her chest, the tattoo resting just above her heart as she stared at the ceiling and whispered

 

“You’d better be alive Seaweed brain. I’ll be so pissed if you die before I do”

 

And with that she closed her eyes and tried not to let her thoughts rush to the bad possibilities of what could’ve happened to him in the six months that he’d been missing but it was hard.

She loved Percy, he was the annoying brother that she’d never really wanted, but she loved him all the same. Sometimes she let her mind wander to how much  _ easier  _ it would be if Percy was her soulmate, but then she always ultimately remembers that it could never work. They were too close, too much like siblings to ever be able to feel romantically towards each other. 

 

Besides, the name on Percy’s wrist was  _ definitely  _ not hers. It was smaller than Annabeth’s tattoo, more blocked out than looped, and in careful handwriting it read “ _ Jason”.  _ It was in the same deep purple that her tattoo was in, which raised more questions than it solved, but she had all but totally resolved herself to never knowing the answers. 

 

That was until a boy showed up at camp. A stranger.

 

A stranger with windblown blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

 

A stranger with a mark on his forearm that looked to Annabeth like it was burned into his skin.

 

A stranger in a purple shirt so deep it was almost black.

 

A stranger named Jason. 


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing prepared you for flying cross country in a Greek Warship to try and convince a group of people that you're NOT there to attack them.

The next few months were a whirlwind for everyone at Camp Half-Blood. 

 

Jason had told them about another camp, a  _ roman  _ camp. He told them about the legion, the camp itself,  _ the college _

 

“You have a college?” Annabeth had asked out of shock. The idea of being able to go to college without having to worry about a monster attack at every corner sounded like a far off dream, yet here right in front of her eyes was proof of the impossible. 

 

Jason had given her a wide grin as he told her about not only the college, but the  _ town.  _ New Rome had an entire city where families could live together under the protection of the legion and it took a all of her willpower for Annabeth not to wonder what it would be like to live in a place like that with her soulmate one day. Maybe they could live in San Francisco near her father, or in New York , or Chicago, or Miami, or wherever- it didn’t matter to Annabeth as long as they were together. There was trouble of actually  _ finding  _ each other first though, but she decided not to think about that either. 

 

Annabeth loved hearing about New Rome and she was anxious to make contact with the other camp to hopefully begin some sort of relationship with them, but there was something more. There was something inside of her chest that sparked every time Jason spoke about the camp. There was something pulling her to New Rome and though she had no way of knowing for sure- she was almost sure it had to do with Reyna. 

 

Jason’s memory was foggy so he couldn’t remember names of those at the camp, and she could never blame him for that. It was Hera’s doing after all, but still it was difficult for Annabeth to feel so close to finally having answers, and at the same time time feel miles further away. 

 

Regardless, he had remembered a rough area of where the Camp Jupiter was located and the plans were set. 

 

Leo, one of the other demigods that had shown up with Jason, gathered the Hephaestus cabin and built a new and improved warship to rival the original Argo that they so cleverly named “Argo II”. 

 

Everyone worked at full capacity to prepare for the launch of the quest that Harley so aptly christened “The Welcome Wagon”, but it never fully set in what they were about to accomplish until the day came where Leo announced that the ship was finally ready to set off for New Rome. 

 

After months of preparation and planning the day had finally come, and Annabeth was terrified, but she had no choice but to ignore it and move forward with the others. 

 

Five of them were chosen to go on the quest. Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, and of course- Annabeth. The trip there was long as they had expected, but Leo and Cabin 9 had tricked out the ship with some high tech upgrades that made Annabeth’s head spin, but she was thankful regardless. 

 

It may have been her imagination, but with every day that passed, and every mile they drew closer to the roman camp she could’ve sworn that she could  _ feel  _ Reyna, but she knew that it was impossible. Then again though, until Jason showed up at their doorstep it had also been impossible that there was another camp of demigods that they had never heard of. Maybe things could change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the eighth day of their voyage, Camp Jupiter came into view, and Annabeth’s chest had never felt tighter. She stood on the deck of the Argo II and tried to calm her mind as she gripped the bannister so tightly she was sure it would splinter in her hands, but her near panic was interrupted by Piper’s voice. 

 

“Everything okay Annabeth?” She asked, leaning casually next to the blonde girl and glancing down at her white knuckled hold on the handrail before trying to suppress a laugh

 

“I’m fine” Annabeth assured her with a tight lipped smile that looked so forced it was laughable

 

Piper shot the girl an understanding smile before lowering her voice and leaning in slightly  “Is it about Reyna?” She asked in a whisper. 

 

A deep blush burned across Annabeth’s cheeks as she did her best to stop herself from squeaking in surprise. 

 

“I… I don’t know what you mean” Annabeth said, turning her head away from the other girl to hide her blushing cheeks while she pulled her sleeve unconsciously over to cover her wrist.  

Piper snorted with laughter which only served to make Annabeth’s face turn more red, but she turned the blonde to face her and smiled.

 

“Take it from me Annie, Reyna is close, I can  _ feel  _ it. I’m Aphrodite’s daughter dude, I’m practically born to sense this shit” She said with a reassuring smile. She put her arm around Annabeth’s shoulders and gave her a quick sideways hug. 

 

“She’s going to love you Annie” She added quietly  

 

Annabeth’s heart ached with insecurity and doubt, but Piper’s words made her feel a bit better- though whether that was the charmspeak or the truth, she didn’t know.

 

“It doesn’t matter” Annabeth said, leveling her voice and squaring her shoulders so she at least  _ seemed   _ to be confident. “I don’t care about all of that, I’m just here as a representative for the camp” She said with a nod, but even she didn’t believe herself 

  
  


Piper raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead just shaking her head and smiling as she rested her head on Annabeth’s shoulder. There were a few moments where Annabeth was nearly at peace before Jason came bounding up the stairs with an almost giddy smile about him as he announced 

 

“We’re here!” 

 

And suddenly, Annabeth felt like she had to puke again.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you throw together two sets of soulmates meeting for the first time? Well, anxiety mostly

Docking in New Rome turned out to be impossible thanks to a particularly rude statue at the gates, who- despite Leo’s repeated attempts to reason with him- would absolutely not have the ship in roman waters, so they were forced to anchor in the air and drop the rope ladder down to the shore. 

 

“Wouldn’t it suck if this was just a ploy for their archers to pick us off?” Leo said, the smile on his face a great contrast to the morbid truth his statement held.

 

“Shut up Valdez” Piper said as she smacked the back of his head, earning a feigned hurt look from Leo, and a thankful smile from Annabeth. 

 

The team decided it would be best for Jason to climb down first.

 

“They’re less likely to kill us if they see you first!” Annabeth recalled Leo saying before Jason descended. This had earned him another smack from Piper, but his grin let them know he was far from done. 

 

Annabeth was the last to descend the rope and it took everything in her being to stop her arms and legs from shaking the entire way down despite her heart beating out of her chest. Her She managed to step into the grass next to Piper without incident, but briefly she considered grabbing the end of the rope as it retracted back into the boat so that she could escape, but her plans were ruined as Piper grabbed her arm and gave her a look as to say “ _ Oh no Chase. You aren’t getting away that easily”.  _

 

She took a deep breath and stepped to Pipers side as she looked out at the crowd of roman campers that stood in front of her. She scanned the crowd looking in vain for a familiar face and almost collapsed when she realize she had actually  _ seen  _ one.

 

A pair of sea green eyes and a mop of unruly black hair trying desperately to cut through the crowd of demigods towards her, and Annabeth swore she’d never moved so fast in her life.

 

Her legs began to run before she even knew what was going on and before she had even registered what happened she was flinging her arms around the boys neck and holding on for dear life. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and she vaguely heard him laugh before the momentum of her run sent them both sprawling to the ground. 

They had found Percy. 

 

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face as she finally detached from Percy and helped him back to his feet. She wiped her eyes before shoving the boy backward with all of her strength. 

 

“Gods Seaweed brain don’t  _ EVER  _  scare me like that ever again” She said in attempted anger, but she couldn’t help from smiling.

 

He gave her a grin wider than she’d ever see and held his hands up in surrender

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Wise girl.” He said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Annabeth again. She hugged him tightly, artly afraid that if she let go that he’d disappear again, but eventually she let go, settling for looping their arms together. 

 

She snapped out of her daze as Jason cleared his throat and a blush crept across her face when she looked around her and realized how many people had been staring at her tackled Percy like a madwoman. 

 

“Anyways-” Jason said with a smile “It seems that the gods are using us as pawns from the looks of it. While I was at Camp Half-Blood, it seems that you’ve been taking care of one of their own as well.” 

 

Annabeth tried to look an equal mixture of stoic and friendly, but she was sure that her face looked just as terrified as she felt. Her heart beat was so fast she was sure it would fly right out of her chest at any moment, but she tried to focus on what Jason was saying. 

 

She watched as a girl emerged from the crowd that was unlike the other campers around her. She wore a deep purple shirt just like Jason’s, her hair was a dark brown, and was braided skillfully over one of her shoulders. She held an air of confidence about her that was very different from the others around her. She was very much so respected, very much so in charge, and she was very much so making Annabeth blush brighter than a tomato.

 

The girl walked towards the five of them, looking so neutral that Annabeth had no idea whether she was going to attack or ask them to dinner, but her intentions were clear as she broke into a smile and said 

 

“Welcome home Jason”. The two of them smiled and shook hands in a surprising formal, but friendly exchange. 

 

“Thank you Reyna, you’re still Praetor right? Is the job just as awful as when I was here last?” He joked. The two of them exchanged another joke or two, but Annabeth couldn’t hear them.

 

Reyna. 

 

_ Reyna _

The name repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record, and Annabeth leaned on Percy for support, but he was just as tense as she was. He stood next to her with his mouth hanging open so wide it was almost comical

 

“Jason?” He said in disbelief 

 

“Reyna?” Annabeth said, gripping his arm as if to anchor herself, like saying the name would make the whole scene begin to float away.

 

Reyna turned towards Annabeth and looked briefly confused before she raised a sculpted eyebrow and said

 

“And your name is?” with perfect diplomacy, but Annabeth’s voice had suddenly stopped working as she tried to come to grips with the fact that the picture of beauty and grace standing in front of them was speaking to her of all people.

 

_ Reyna  _ was speaking to her, and Annabeth was too paralyzed to respond

 

Jason gave her a confused look before jumping in 

 

“Uh, this is Annabeth! She’s here as a representative of the greek camp. She’s taken very good care of me while I recover, I owe her a great debt.” He said, finally noticing Percy’s staring and seeming to blush a little before clearing his throat and looking back to Reyna.

 

Reyna’s stoic mask faltered as she looked at the blonde.

 

“Annbeth?” she whispered, though it was unclear if it was a true question or simply shock

 

It was the first time in their exchange that the Praetor looked unprepared. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly as her fingers drifted to her wrist where Annabeth saw splotches of ink decorating the perfectly tan skin. She looked shocked, but it was impossible to tell whether that was a good kind of shocked or not.

 

Annabeth finally regained control of herself and smiled, her cheeks almost hurting as the she was unable to control the grin.

 

“Hi, Reyna” She said quietly, wringing her hands self consciously and trying not to smile like an idiot. 

 

Percy was looking back and forth between the two girls as if hs was watching a tennis match, almost as shocked as Annabeth it seemed. Annabeth glanced at him and smiled, she had almost forgotten to introduce him. 

 

She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat- looking to regain any bit of poise that she could muster up before she said

“Jason, this is Percy. Percy, this is Jason” as she gestured between the two boys. The look of absolute disbelief that came over Jason and the awkward wave that Percy gave him normally would’ve made Annabeth laugh, but she was too busy trying not to stare at Reyna like a creep to focus. 

 

Reyna smiled for a moment, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she took in the girl in front of her before shaking her head and clearing her throat. She appeared to be trying her very best to suppress her smile as she spread her hands and said 

 

“Well! It seems like we have much to discuss. Follow me” and with that she turned and began to walk towards what looked to be houses, and took every ounce of Annabeth’s dignity with her as the blonde tried to restrain herself from sprinting after her. 

 

Piper walked to join Annabeth, looping their arms together with a victorious smirk. 

 

“Don’t even say it” Annabeth warned teasingly, smiling at the shorter girl.

 

Piper raised her hands and shook her head “I’m not saying a word Chase” She said with a smirk.

Annabeth smiled and looked forward as they began to walk, but Piper spoke again. 

 

“All I’m saying is that when you’re right, you’re right, wouldn’t you agree little miss lovestruck?” She laughed and dodged Annabeth’s attempt to push her, but they both laughed. 

 

“Shut up, I am  _ not  _ lovestruck” Annabeth grumbled, but couldn't even attempt to be angry as she studied Reyna ahead of them, graceful and beautiful even when she was just leading them across a field.

 

Piper laughed. “Whatever you say Annabeth” she said with a shrug and a victorious smile. 

Annabeth had no idea what to expect as they entered one of the houses, but she did know that no matter what happened- she would never get tired of being around Reyna, that much she could already tell. 


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's intimidating, Annabeth is easily flustered

How was everyone else so calm?

 

How could everyone be so calm!

 

 _“They aren’t the ones who just met their soulmates in a camp full of people who don’t trust them.”_ she thought to herself. It was true, they were strangers here at Camp Jupiter. They were strangers who flew in on a _warship._ Maybe that hadn’t been the best idea but there wasn’t much choice, and there definitely was no use worrying about it now.

 

Annabeth’s mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. A million questions flashed through her mind.

 

_Was Reyna happy to see her?_

_Was she mad they had come?_

_Did she look as nervous as she felt?_

_Did Reyna always look so hot?_

_What was she thi-_

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Piper grabbed her arm lightly

 

“Annabeth!” She said insistently, indicating that it was definitely not the first time she’d tried to get the girls attention.

 

“Yes! Yes sorry I’m listening” Annabeth sputtered out quickly, nodding and clearing her throat and looking down towards her lap to avoid catching anyones gaze as she felt her cheeks redden.

 

Reyna raised an eyebrow and the corners of her lips turned up in an amused smile as she tried not to crumble under the adorable look Annabeth got on her face whenever she was embarrassed, which so far had been very often.

 

“ _Come on, WHO looks that cute when they’re falling over their own words? It isn’t fair.”_ she had thought to herself, but hadn’t said anything. Reyna prided herself in putting on a stoic face no matter the situation, even if that situation involved a very cute, very flustered soulmate.

 

She stood up and smiled at the group of them, hoping none of them could hear her heart pounding before she spoke.

 

“I think that’s enough talk for today, you all deserve some rest after your long journey don’t you think?” She said with a smile, managing to catch Annabeth’s eyes for moment before the other girl looked like a deer caught in headlights and turned away.

 

“Frank, Hazel, why don’t you show our guests to where they’ll be staying?” Reyna asked, but there was no doubt that it wasn’t a question. The two younger romans jumped up and nodded

 

“Yes Praetor!” The boy, apparently named Frank, stuttered out, opening the door and holding it politely as Piper, Leo, and Grover followed Hazel’s lead back outside, but not before Leo made another joke. Something along the lines of

 

“If a Praetor is cutting onions, does that mean they’re a cry-tor?” Annabeth put her head in her hands as she heard his voice drifting down the street spouting more awful punchlines to a polite, but unappreciative crowd.

 

“Oh gods” She mumbled to herself, wondering how they were ever going to gain the respect of the legion with that boy around, but Reyna laughed. 

Annabeth looked up in surprise and couldn’t help but be captivated by the sight and sounds of Reyna’s laugh. Her laugh was the most fantastic sound the blonde had ever heard, and the girls gorgeous lips, perfectly straight teeth, flawless skin, and _stunning_  eyes were absolutely not making Annabeth feel weak in the knees. Nope. Definitely not.

 

Jason got to his feet and cleared his throat. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and looked to be trying _very_ hard to not stare at Percy.

 

“If it’s all the same to you Reyna, I’m going to take Percy on a tour of the city and the Barracks myself. Y-yknow, to talk strategy for possible war games they join us in” He tried to reason, but the deep blush across his cheeks gave him away immediately.

 

Annabeth expected Reyna to call him out for lying, but she didn’t. She just gave him a teasing hum of disapproval before nodding.

 

“Of course Jason, who better to guide our borrowed hero than you after all” She said, a hint of teasing in her voice. Just enough to make both boys eyes go wide and cough out some half baked excuse as they practically ran out the door. To their credit, they at least waited until they were out of earshot to say anything potentially embarrassing.

 

Annabeth’s mouth hung open slightly as she realized the situation she was now in. The room was empty except for she and Reyna sitting across the table from each other.

 

Reyna was sitting across from her.

 

_Reyna was sitting across from her and Annabeth couldn’t manage to force a word out to save her life._

 

Finally, the silence that had been cast on her broke and she realized that she was rambling. Badly.

 

“Listen I know that this is strange, and I know that it isn’t exactly ideal to have your soulmate stroll into your life on a warship, and I know that I probably look like an idiot right now but I _promise_ I’m not. It’s just gods are you always so beautiful? You’re very pretty and I was _very_ unprepared for you to be so gorgeous, and I’m the type of person who is ALWAYS pre-” Annabeth was speeding through words a mile a minute, but stopped herself as she realized what she was saying.

 

Had she really just told a girl she just met how pretty she thought she was? Smooth Annabeth. Real smooth.

 

Her cheeks burned and she buried her head in her hands and groaned

 

“You can chime in any time here to save me from looking like a psycho yknow” Annabeth joked through the pain of her awkward tendencies.

 

Reyna laughed again, standing up from her seat and crossing the room to stand next to Annabeth’s chair.

 

“No no, keep going. Please, I thought you were doing great” She teased with a smirk.

 

“ _Gods that smirk will kill me”_  Annabeth thought as she stood as well, finally forcing herself to look at Reyna without forcing herself to look away.

 

“I know that we both must have a hundred different things that we want to talk about right now, but how about we start with the basics?” Reyna said with a warm smile as she looked at Annabeth, who was trying very hard not to melt under her gaze.

 

“Hi, I’m Reyna.” She said, offering Annabeth her hand

 

Annabeth smiled and took her hand, shaking it lightly before laughing breathlessly

 

“Hi Reyna, I’m Annabeth.” Both girls could feel the blush on their cheeks but for once they didn’t care.

 

“Well Annabeth, would you like to go get hot chocolate with me? I think we have a lot of catching up to do ” Reyna said. She hadn’t taken her hand out of Annabeth’s yet, but she was completely okay with that.

 

Annabeth tried to think of something witty or romantic to say, but failed. Leaving her to sputter out a quick “Yes!” with a quieter “Please” quickly following as she cringed in embarrassment.

Reyna gave her a pleased grin and motioned for Annabeth to follow her.

 

As they stepped out of the house Annabeth looked back to the house they had just come from and realized that it had’nt even occurred to her to ask where they were in New Rome.

 

“So who’s house is that?” She asked, falling into step beside Reyna. The other girl was taller than Annabeth, but shortened her strides which, as strange as it might seem, made the blonde smile.

 

“Mine” Reyna answered, laughing for a moment at the look of shock on Annabeth’s face

 

“As acting Praetor, I get a few benefits” She said with a shrug, trying not to brag. “The house is one of them, besides that it’s mostly formalities. Though I do have some friends at the cafe that hook me up with free hot chocolate whenever I come by which is a definite perk.” She explained

 

Annabeth’s eyes were wide as she imagined living alone like that or at the very least not having to listen to Malcolm’s snoring all night.

 

“We don’t have anything like that at our camp” Annabeth told her. When they got to the cafe she drew a rough map of Camp Half-Blood on a napkin and showed it to Reyna.

 

Reyna was a fantastic listener. She didn’t even look _bored_ while Annabeth went off on tangents about how annoying it was having to rebuild the Hephaestus cabin practically once a month because of “technical difficulties” as Harley liked to call it. Reyna had smiled, nodded, even asked Annabeth questions as she explained what life was like at the camp, but Annabeth couldn’t help be distracted by the other girl

 

She couldn’t help but stare at how Reyna practically _glowed_ in the dimming sunlight, or how the other girl has a habit of taking out her braid only to immediately redo it, or how often the other girl reapplied her chapstick (Raspberry flavored she had told Annabeth, which unexplainably made the blondes heart stop), or how perfect her lips looked as they curled around the edges of the plastic lid of her hot chocolate.

 

“ _I wonder how much better that chapstick would taste off of Reyna's li-”_ Annabeth shook the thought out of her head. She could _not_ be thinking about kissing Reyna when she had just met her a couple of hours ago

 

“ _At least not while she’s right in front of me”_ Annabeth thought, making herself blush

 

Reyna raise an eyebrow at the other girl and smirked as if reading her mind, which only served to make Annabeth’s blush deepen.

 

“Care to share your thoughts Ms. Chase?” Reyna teased, but the hint of flirting in her voice made Annabeth’s stomach do flips

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Annabeth said, looking away from Reyna and smiling, trying to cover her cheeks as best she could, but the brunette just laughed

 

They sat like that for the rest of the night, just talking and laughing together. Before they knew it it was time for the cafe to close, and Annabeth found herself walking Reyna back to her house.

  


As they came up to the house Reyna stopped. She ran a nervous hand through her hair as she looked at Annabeth and tried not to stutter.

“You know, I have a couple extra rooms here, you could stay with me instead of going to the barracks if you wanted” She said quietly, looking anywhere but at Annabeth as if she expected rejection.

 

Annabeth’s cheeks flushed and her heart beat out of her chest.

 

 _“It’s now or never Chase- don’t mess this up”_ She thought to herself before placing her hand lightly on Reyna’s cheek and guiding her lips towards Annabeth’s. The blonde girl hesitated for a moment, looking for confirmation from Reyna that this was okay, but before she could even think about it Reyna has closed the gap between them.

 

Annabeth swore she saw every color imaginable behind her eyelids as they kissed, her heart felt like it was about to soar out of her chest but she didn’t care, all she cared about was Reyna’s hands on her hips pulling her ever closer, and her lips moving against Annabeth’s like the blonde had only been able to dream of before.

 

Finally they broke, cheeks flushed and hearts beating quickly. Reyna spoke first through her wide grin.

 

“So, is that a yes?” She asked, her lips just inches away from Annabeth’s

 

Annabeth pretended to think for a second before smiling again, wrapping her arms around Reynas neck and looking at the other girl

 

“I’ll stay here forever if you keep kissing me like that” She said, glancing down to Reyna’s lips as she spoke

 

“Deal” Reyna said, connecting their lips and smiling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! i love these two so much i couldnt help but make a soulmate fic abt them


End file.
